dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Song Records
Highest BPM At any point (x-y) #Tohoku EVOLVED (1020 BPM) #Pluto Relinquish (800 BPM) #Valkyrie dimension (744 BPM) #REVOLUTIONARY ADDICT (696 BPM) #roppongi EVOLVED ver.D (680 BPM) #The legend of MAX (666 BPM) #aftershock!! (628 BPM) #MAX. (period) (600 BPM) #ΔMAX (573 BPM) #888 (111-444 BPM) / SABER WING (444 BPM) Constant BPM #Across the nightmare (300 BPM) #L.A. EVOLVED (280 BPM) #DROP OUT (260 BPM) #AKUMAJO DRACULA MEDLEY (248 BPM) #Dragon Blade (240 BPM) / volcano (240 BPM) #HEART BEAT FORMULA (230 BPM) / 晴天Bon Voyage (230 BPM) #Arrabbiata (225 BPM) #NEPHILIM DELTA (220 BPM) #月光蝶 (218 BPM) #going up (212 BPM) Lowest BPM At any point (x-y) #桜 (20 BPM) #Shiny World (25 BPM) #SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW (35 BPM) #Programmed Universe (37 BPM) #ABSOLUTE (38 BPM) #MORE THAN I NEEDED TO KNOW (40 BPM) #roppongi EVOLVED ver.C (42.5 BPM) / Tohoku EVOLVED (42.5 BPM) / London EVOLVED ver.A (42.5 BPM) #Valkyrie dimension (46.5 BPM) #New York EVOLVED (Type B) (47.5 BPM) / New York EVOLVED (Type C) (47.5 BPM) #Everything I Need (50 BPM) / Pluto (50 BPM) / Pluto The First (50 BPM) Constant BPM #I'll Make Love To You (50 BPM) #Be in my paradise (63 BPM) #bag (65 BPM) / BALLAD FOR YOU ～想いの雨～ (65 BPM) #Heavens and the Earth (70 BPM) / My Love (70 BPM) #You (72 BPM) #I'm Yours (75 BPM) #Love Like This (77 BPM) #The Climb (80 BPM) / Strip Me (80 BPM) #Whip My Hair (81 BPM) #Open Your Eyes (82 BPM) Highest Number of Notes (not including Long Version Songs) Single Play Beginner #Elemental Creation (285) #Valkyrie dimension (253) #Tohoku EVOLVED (228) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (226) #POSSESSION (215) #SILVER☆DREAM (210) #PARANOiA Revolution (208) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (203) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (201) #Anti-Matter (190) Basic #Elemental Creation (438) #POSSESSION (389) #Valkyrie dimension (349) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (345) #MAX. (period) (343) #PARANOiA Revolution (342) / Pluto Relinquish (342) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (341) #Tohoku EVOLVED (340) #Anti-Matter (333) / GAIA (333) #New Decade (324) Difficult #Elemental Creation (614) #お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (516) #PARANOiA Revolution (510) #Tohoku EVOLVED (495) #PARANOiA (kskst mix) (493) #POSSESSION (489) #GAIA (482) #NEPHILIM DELTA (466) #ΔMAX (464) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (457) Expert #Elemental Creation (789) #PARANOiA Revolution (679) / お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (679) #PARANOiA (kskst mix) (671) #GAIA (670) #Tohoku EVOLVED (656) #Fascination MAXX (640) #Valkyrie dimension (632) #冥 (616) #ZETA～素数の世界と超越者～ (613) #POSSESSION (612) Challenge #Elemental Creation (860) #PARANOiA Revolution (753) / 888 (753) #冥 (730) #Valkyrie dimension (712) #London EVOLVED ver.C (703) #Anti-Matter (700) #Tohoku EVOLVED (690) #Fascination MAXX (670) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (668) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (662) Double Play Basic #Elemental Creation (427) #POSSESSION (379) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (359) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (341) #Anti-Matter (333) #Tohoku EVOLVED (332) #Valkyrie dimension (331) #Pluto Relinquish (325) #PARANOiA (kskst mix) (316) #New Decade (311) Difficult #Elemental Creation (612) #お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (516) #POSSESSION (489) #Tohoku EVOLVED (488) #PARANOiA Revolution (483) / PARANOiA (kskst mix) (483) #ΔMAX (463) #Anti-Matter (444) / Valkyrie dimension (444) #NEPHILIM DELTA (420) #冥 (415) #New Decade (410) Expert #Elemental Creation (751) #お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 (677) #PARANOiA (kskst mix) (661) #PARANOiA Revolution (658) #GAIA (653) #Fascination MAXX (628) #Tohoku EVOLVED (626) #POSSESSION (606) #New York EVOLVED (Type A) (598) #Valkyrie dimension (591) Challenge #Elemental Creation (832) #PARANOiA Revolution (735) #London EVOLVED ver.C (691) #冥 (684) #888 (680) #Tohoku EVOLVED (677) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (653) #London EVOLVED ver.B (644) #POSSESSION (640) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (638) Highest Number of Notes (including Long Version Songs) Single Play Beginner #Elemental Creation (285) #New Decade (Full Song) (281) Basic #New Decade (Full Song) (720) #Elemental Creation (438) #HOTTEST PARTY 2 (433) #UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) (395) Difficult #New Decade (Full Song) (894) #HOTTEST PARTY 2 (748) #Xmix5 (Overcrush) (671) #HOTTEST PARTY 3 (631) #Elemental Creation (614) #DanceDanceRevolution (DDR II song) (610) #HOTTEST PARTY (540) Expert #New Decade (Full Song) (1106) #HOTTEST PARTY 2 (1048) #Xmix5 (Overcrush) (1003) #ZETA～素数の世界と超越者～ (Full Song) (991) #Sky Is The Limit (Full Song) (975) #HOTTEST PARTY 3 (888) #HOTTEST PARTY (881) #Tell Me What To Do (Full Song) (874) #DanceDanceRevolution (DDR II song) (829) #UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) (Full Song) (815) Challenge #New Decade (1203) #Elemental Creation (860) #PARANOiA Revolution / 888 (753) Double Play Basic Difficult Expert Challenge None. Lowest Number of Notes Single Play Beginner #1, 2 Step (19) #5.1.1 (32) Basic #5.1.1 (48) Difficult #5.1.1 (84) Expert # 5.1.1 (103) Challenge Double Play Basic Difficult Expert Challenge Highest Number of Freeze Arrows Single Play Beginner #POSSESSION (35) #Elemental Creation (27) #I WANT YOUR LOVE (Darwin remix) (24) #STULTI (22) #CRAZY♥LOVE (21) #Freeze (20) #FLOWER (19) / Let's Get Away (19) #Empathetic (18) / アルストロメリア (walk with you remix) (18) / Condor (18) #osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (all TYPES) (17) / New York EVOLVED (Type A)(17) #Chronos (16) / Monkey Punk (16) Basic #Freeze (54) #MAXX UNLIMITED (49) #New Decade (48) #ビューティフルレシート (46) #Take A Step Forward (44) #Heatstroke (43) #aftershock!! (42) #UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) (41) #The Heavens Above (40) #FLOWER (39) Difficult #DoLL (68) #MAXX UNLIMITED (62) / rain of sorrow (62) #CRAZY♥LOVE (52) / ビューティフルレシート (52) #CURUS (51) #oarfish (50) #Monkey Business (49) / Make A Difference (49) #ZETA~The World of Prime Numbers and the Transcendental Being~ (47) / in love wit you (47) #The Heavens Above (46) #Tell Me What To Do (45) #aftershock!! (44) / Freeze (44) / New York EVOLVED (Type A) (44) Expert #oarfish (118) #ΔMAX (110) #New York EVOLVED (Type A) (85) #in love wit you (82) #Osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (TYPE3) (79) #THE SHINING POLARIS (75) #Seiten Bon Voyage (65) #TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) (64) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (60) #PARANOiA (kskst mix) (57) / UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) (57) Challenge #MAXX UNLIMITED(X-Special) (104) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (75) #D2R ("FREEZE" Special) (67) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (62) #ΔMAX (60) #Cosmic Hurricane (55) #Freeze (54) #London EVOLVED ver.B (53) #Monkey Business (52) #DoLL (51) Double Play Basic #Until the End (83) #MAXX UNLIMITED (69) #SILVER☆DREAM (51) #Fever (48) #CRAZY♥LOVE (46) #Let's Get Away (40) / Take A Step Forward (40) #Freeze (39) #Seule (38) #Beautiful Receipt (37) / The Heavens Above (37) / THIS NIGHT (37) / aftershock!! (37) #UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) (36) / Heatstroke (36) Difficult #CRAZY♥LOVE (58) / in love wit you (58) #Anti-Matter (56) #MAXX UNLIMITED (55) #Let's Get Away (53) #Beautiful Receipt (52) / Tell Me What To Do (52) #oarfish (51) #Freeze (49) / Make A Difference (49) #New York EVOLVED Ver. A (46) #aftershock!! (44) / The Heavens Above (44) #Everything I Need (42) / Slip Out (bounce in beat mix) (42) Expert #oarfish (118) #exotic ethnic (109) #in love wit you (100) #south (75) #TRIP MACHINE (xac nanoglide mix) (64) / rain of sorrow (64) #SILVER☆DREAM (61) #Seiten Bon Voyage (59) #CRAZY♥LOVE (56) #Summer Fairytale (55) #Saturn (54) / Party Lights (54) Challenge #Max 300(Super-Max-Me Mix) (188) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (75) #ΔMAX (60) #Monkey Business (59) #D2R ("FREEZE" Special) (54) #Chronos (48) / Silent Hill (3rd christmas mix) (48) #Cosmic Hurricane (45) #Valkyrie Dimension (44) #PARANOiA (X-Special) (42) #Freeze (41) / MAXX UNLIMITED (X-Special) (41) Highest Number of Jumps Single Play Beginner #DXY! (57) #Dance Dance Revolution (by DDR All Stars) (46) #DOUBLE TORNARD (44) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ / We Can Win the Fight (37) #BE LOVIN (28) #The legend of MAX (27) #Colors (for EXTREME) (26) #Valkyrie dimension (25) #CARTOON HEROES (Speedy Mix) (23) / SPEED OVER BEETHOVEN (23) / MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (23) #stoic (EXTREME version) (21) / MOONLIGHT SHADOW (New Vocal Version) (21) Basic #MAXX UNLIMITED (105) #Unreal (100) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (92) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (69) #Children of the Beat (63) #Dance Dance Revolution (61) #DYNAMITE RAVE (53) #We Can Win the Fight (52) Difficult #Unreal (135) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (119) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (114) #POSSESSION (104) #MAXX UNLIMITED (101) / #Arrabbiata (100) / Healing-D-Vision (100) #Dance Dance Revolution (by DDR All Stars) (98) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ / We Can Win the Fight (89) #SILVER☆DREAM (78) #ヘビーローテーション (77) Expert #POSSESSION (118) #Healing-D-Vision (109) #We Can Win the Fight (105) #ヘビーローテーション (102) #ΔMAX (99) #Unreal (97) #SAGA (94) #Children of the Beat (93) #Arrabbiata (92) / osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (TYPE2) (92) #Trigger (91) Challenge (not including shock arrows) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (167) #TWINKLE♡HEART (154) #ΔMAX (139) #THE REASON (127) #POSSESSION (125) #NGO (115) #Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (106) #New Decade (100) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (99) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (92) Challenge (including shock arrows) #TWINKLE♡HEART (203) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (167) #ΔMAX (139) #THE REASON (127) #POSSESSION (125) #NGO (115) #Memeshikute (106) / Fascination ~eternal love mix~ (106) #escape (102) #New Decade (100) #TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION (99) / SABER WING (99) Double Play Basic #Unreal (106) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (67) #Children of the Beat (65) Difficult #Unreal (98) #SAGA (95) #Arrabbiata (82) #CARTOON HEROES (Speedy Mix) (78) #Dance Dance Revolution (72) / POSSESSION (72) #ヘビーローテーション (69) #SILVER☆DREAM (67) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (66) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (65) Expert #POSSESSION (116) #MAX 300 (Super-Max-Me Mix) (107) #ヘビーローテーション (101) #ΔMAX (90) #HAPPY☆ANGEL (88) #Children of the Beat (85) #Healing-D-Vision (84) / Sucka Luva (84) #Unreal (76) #Trigger (72) #PARANOiA ~HADES~ (69) Challenge (not including shock arrows) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (167) #TWINKLE♡HEART (144) #ΔMAX (139) #POSSESSION (120) #THE REASON (119) #Sumidagawa Karenka (102) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (92) #冥 (85) / NGO (85) #Healing-D-Vision (81) #Trigger (77) #sakura storm (71) Challenge (including shock arrows) #TWINKLE♡HEART (195) #DYNAMITE RAVE ("AIR" Special) (167) #ΔMAX (139) #POSSESSION (120) #THE REASON (119) #Memeshikute (106) #escape (96) #DEAD END ("GROOVE RADAR" Special) (92) #Diamond Dust (90) #冥 (85) / NGO (85) / Top The Charts (85) Highest Number of Shock Arrows Single #Memeshikute (78) #SABER WING (59) #Pluto The First (57) #only my railgun (50) #TWINKLE♡HEART (49) #going up (46) / smooooch・∀・ (46) #Theory of Eternity (45) #Melody Life (42) #future gazer (40) #Diamond Dust (39) Double #Memeshikute (81) #TWINKLE♡HEART (51) / only my railgun (51) #future gazer (49) #Pluto The First (48) #Theory of Eternity (45) / SABER WING (45) #going up (43) / Horatio (43) #Diamond Dust (41) #Alstroemeria (walk with you remix) (39) #Melody Life (36) #smooooch・∀・ (34) Category:Terminology Category:Record-Holding Songs